About Falling
by Your-hollywood-tragedyx3
Summary: I don't wanna' get lost in the ocean, earth starts spinnin' around to the motion of..' She's losing it all. Herself, her life, her dignity. Is there anything Katie Caldwell can hang onto? The answer is yes. Her family. First AU PAIR story, R&R .
1. Limitations

**Note: First Au Pair story. Doesn't take place after any specific movie, let's just say the second. It's just something I created on my own. Katie's 16, Alex is 18(I'm having him be older, just makes more sense), and Jenny and Oliver are still married, and other then that, like I said, everything is the same. **

**One.**

With a hand propping her head up, Katie sat at the desk in her bedroom, trying her hardest to study for her AP Psych test the next morning. She hated it, and she hated just how hard she pushed herself. She hated being under so much stress to the point she could burst at any moment. Swallowing back a lump in her throat, she stared blatantly at the book, eyes drifting closed with each word read.

The door knob turning broke her from it, alerting her someone was coming in. With wide eyes, she turned sharply, watching as Jenny walked in, a small smile on her face. "Just wanted to see why you were cooped up in your room all this time." She said, a slight smirk coming onto her lips.

Katie sighed, pointing toward the mound of books and papers stretched along the mahogany desk. "Studying." She murmured, exhaustion evident in her voice. Jenny nodded, glancing back at the clock.

"It's almost midnight, you should really be getting to bed if you want to do well tomorrow." She adds, knowingly. She was very aware of just how crazy Katie could get when it came to testing, and how headstrong she was about grades.

"I know." She muttered weakly. Finding no known help, she slammed the text book shut, pushed back her chair and stood up. "I'll just..." She paused, defeated. "Go to sleep." Jenny nodded, chuckling as she watched the little girl she'd known forever, crawl into bed. She couldn't lie, Katie wasn't so _little_ anymore. In fact, it was quite the contrary. She was a 16 year old junior, who grown into quite the woman. She was definitely proud of her.

Saying a small goodbye, she watched as the blond clicked off her light, allowing Jenny to slowly slip from the room.

--

The beeping of the alarm drew her from her peaceful sleep into a chaotic world, that in which she had no intention of entering this early. Groaning miserably, she threw back the covers and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

She had to get going if she was to get there on time. The test started at 7, exactly-and no one was allowed to be late. If you were late, you failed, and if you failed the test, you failed the course- which in turn, meant taking it over.

And that was _not_ going to be the case for Katie Caldwell.

--

She could feel the panic set in from the moment she took her seat, to the moment the teacher told them to begin. Glancing down at the words, she watched as they all blurred together, jumbling into one. She heard the timer go off, signaling them to the next question. On tests like these, you only had a minute to answer each question, if you didn't answer, you moved on- which meant a wrong answer. And for Katie, it seemed that this whole _test_ would be full of wrong answers. A tingling sensation plagued her, hitting her hard in the stomach. She could feel her throat closing as she struggled to get in air. The timer goes off again.

Pages turn. She swallows, cringing from the pain.

And again, the timer goes. More pages. More turning.

More pain. An invisible band sets in around her rib cage, gripping it tightly to the point it's bone-crushing. She bites down hard on her lip as tears sting in her eyes. At this point, she's gasping for breath. With a shaking hand, she sets her pencil down and runs from the room. The door slams shut behind her. She's half expecting someone to come out and ask if she's alright, but she knows it won't happen. Everyone is too busy passing the course.

The one course that she will now have to take over. Pacing back and forth, she gripped desperately onto her sweatshirt, gasping for some form, any form of air to enter her lungs. When it does, it's slow, and painful. She feels so light-headed to the point she needs to sit down. Her heart aches as she does, and finally, when the air comes back, and the realization sets in, she rests her face in her hands and breaks down.


	2. Disrobed

**Note: Blah, Blah, Blah. I don't even know. But thank you for the reviews! They make me happy. :D  
**

**Two.**

She did her best to get past anyone without being noticed. Her heart ached heavily as she bit down on her lip, stopping abruptly when her father and Jenny popped out of nowhere, her older brother Alex, hiding behind them.

"How was your test?" Her father asked, his anxious eyes boring into her terrified ones. She swallows nervously, fresh tears rushing to the corners of her eyes.

"F-Fine." She stuttered simply, cursing at herself for not being able to lie better. Ever since she was little, she had been bad at lying. Whenever she lied, she'd get beads of sweat on her forehead, and if it was a _big_ lie, like this one, she'd start stuttering.

"I...I'm going upstairs. I'm really tired." She mumbled, brushing past the three without another word. She didn't even need to look to see the confusion on their faces.

And _none_ of this was alright.

--

"Can I come in?" Katie sits up in her bed, eyes exhausted and worn out from the days events. Her brother enters her room, sad smile upon his face. As the door shuts behind him, he slides deeper inside the room, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed. She glanced down at her hands, biting on her lip nervously.

"How are you?" He asks, voice soft. Katie shrugs, blinking back fresh tears.

"I..." She pauses. She thinks about lying, but knows better to when it comes to Alex. She _knows_ he can tell. She sighs sadly, looking at him. Alex's eyes bore into hers knowingly, he _knows_ she didn't take the test.

"You didn't..." He adds. "Did you?"

She shakes her head, ashamed.

"It's okay." He murmurs. "Your secret's safe with me."

--

She wasn't sure of the time. It was dark, _extremely_ dark, and she knew she shouldn't be heading down any alley way now, and yet she was. The fresh air hitting her face, ever so gently, the sudden relief overflowing her as she dipped down another alley. As unsafe as this was, it was the shortest way possible to get back to their house, and as much as she didn't _want_ too, she knew if she didn't get back soon, her father would wake up and call in a search party.

A street light was in front of her, and she was so close she could feel it. Ready to take a step out onto the side walk, she flew backwards as a hand grabbed her forearm, and another one slapped over her mouth, keeping any means of noise from escaping. She could feel the panic and fear set in again as she struggled to control her breathing. The face that stared down at her was angry, so angry she could literally taste it radiating off of her.

"Please." She whispered as he took her hand off her mouth. His narrowed eyes bore into hers deeply. She could feel his hands forming bruises on her pale skin as she cried out.

"Utter another word, and I'll kill you." He hissed sharply, pinning both her arms above her head with one hand, while he ripped and shred her clothes off her with the other. The invisible, bone crushing pressure came back to her, stronger then ever before, stronger then even when she walked out on the test. Her eyes squeezed shut as tears rolled down her cheeks, the salt burning on her lips.

She struggled so hard on escaping that she hadn't realized it was over. He had slipped out and off her, spitting down beside her face, an inch away before warning her one last time and stomping off.

She cringes as she gathers herself, body aching physically and emotionally as she trudges home, sobbing softly. Maybe taking the short way home wasn't such a good idea.


	3. Return

**Note: Reviews are appreciated. Keep them coming.**

**Three.**

She isn't sure how she manages to get home that night. It's all vague and blurry as she stumbles into the front door of her mansion sized house, careful not to wake anyone. She covers her mouth to hold back a sob that wanted so badly to escape. Once it's passed, she bites down hard on her lip as she struggles to make it up to her room.

Her body aches, from the physical and emotional abuse that it had been put through. She slides into the connecting bathroom, desperate for a shower. Her eyes are red around the rims, and her face is puffy and bleeding. She could practically see and feel the bruises beginning to form, and she couldn't tell if the swelling between her legs was just her imagination, or not.

Twisting the knob, she cringed as the hot water beat down on her arm. Stripping quickly, she stepped in, leaving her forgotten clothes in a pile on the floor. She scrubs until fresh cuts have been formed, until she's bleeding all over again. Then, without warning, she crumbles. She crumbles to the ground, face in hands, and sobs louder and harder then she ever had in her life.

--

She curses loudly for not being able to keep out the sunlight from her room. She wants to sleep the day away. No, she thinks silently. Not just the day. More like her _entire_ life-existence.

She can feel the pounding from the previous night's events on taking it's toll on her legs as she sits up and swings them over the edge of the bed. Pushing herself up on weak arms, she stands, clutching tightly to the bed post to keep from collapsing. She cannot get used to the terrible pressure that she has been engulfed in.

Her eyes are dry, and although she has no makeup on her face, she can still feel it as if there were. Not bothering to change, she trudges softly down the stairs-finding her father, brother, and step-mother Jenny, at the table, eating. Jenny is the first one to notice the young girl, and waves her over, a small smile on her face.

Katie attempts to return it, but it comes out as more as a grimace. Sliding in between her brother and father, she glances down at the plate of food in front of her and absentmindedly shakes her head. She can feel her stomach turning as flashbacks enter behind her eye-lids, painting the most terrifying and visual picture of blood, sweat, and semen. Of digust and hatred, of anger and helplessness, and before she knows it, she's in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach out.

--

Resting her head on the cool pillows, she sighs. It feels good against her burning hot face as she lets her eyes close and succumb her to the darkness. Anything to slip away from the world she's in now.

--

The vivid images enter her mind again. Her stomach turns. She cringes as he slaps her, whispering words she can't quite understand into her ear. Another slap. She lets out a desperate cry as he enters her. She begs him to stop, but he doesn't. He just keeps on going, as if it was completely consensual. It's not. She doesn't even know she's dreaming until she shoots up and finds herself in Jenny's arms, sobbing.

"Shh." She whispers, stroking Katie's hair. The blond cringes, burying her face in the nook of Jenny's neck. She swallows the lump in her throat, holding onto her for dear life. Jenny places a small kiss on the young girl's temple, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, opposite of what he did and said. She calms slowly, pulls away, and looks at her, only to find a concerned woman staring back.

She looks away sharply, unwilling to talk. Jenny nods. A nod of understanding as she gives the girl's hand one more squeeze and disappears. Katie will talk on her own time. On her _own_ terms.


	4. Back peddel

**Note: Reviews are appreciated. In respects to tonight's movie primere of AU PAIR 3, I figured I'd start with them having the announcement of going to Peurto Rico, and then actually going.**

**Four.**

Running a hand through her hair, the blond sits nervously at the table. She glances to her brother, who just shrugs his shoulders as they wait for their father to speak. He looks over at Jenny, a smile on his face, and opens his mouth.

"We've decided that with everything being as busy at it is, and with you two having some time off from school, that it'd be the perfect time to have a sort of family vacation. It'll give us a chance to bond, and have that family nurturing thing we've been missing lately. Which is why I've gotten us four tickets to Puerto Rico!" He snaps, happily.

Jake jumps up, a wide grin on his face. "Are you serious?" He exclaims, taking the ticket from his father's hands, and scanning it over with his eyes, excitedly.

"Yeah, we leave in about three days, so get to packing!" Oliver shoots back, his eyes adverting to Jenny, who has just locked eyes with him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Katie forces a small smile onto her face, pushing her chair away from the table and silently walking away.

Out of everyone Oliver would have expected to be happy about this trip, would be her. She was constantly bugging him to get out of school, and now that she has time away, he noticed she doesn't really feel the same.

But maybe after they get there she'll cheer up.

--

She wasn't going to lie. She had no idea what the hell she was supposed to pack for this. She didn't want to pack shorts and tanks if she was still going to be covered in bruises. But she didn't want to pack jeans and long sleeved shirts either, especially when they were going to one of the hottest places in the world.

Biting down on her lip, she stood in front of her dresser and stared with confusion. What to pack, what to pack. She was so immersed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed the door opened. A hand dropped onto her shoulder and she jumped, whipping around immediately. Jenny stood there, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry." She chuckles.

"I-It's fine." She mumbled, quietly.

"You sure are jumpy lately." Jenny snapped, taking note of the instant change her step-daughter's behavior. Shrugging her shoulders, Katie looked away.

"I told you," She spoke, sucking in a sharp breath. "I'm fine."

"Okay, Okay. Just checking." Jenny added, throwing her hands up in defense mode. She chuckled softly, watching as Katie shifted her position, arms crossed tightly across her chest. Jenny's eyes quickly adverted to the small sliver of black and blue skin sticking out on Katie's wrist, from where her shirt had ridden up a bit.

She hadn't meant to gasp, but she did- quickly covering her mouth with her hand when Katie's eyes moved down to where Jenny's eyes rested. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to get the quivering to stop. She could feel tears brushing at her eyes as she dug her nails into her skin.

"I...I ju-just fell." She lied. Jenny's eyebrow arched, and she felt her stomach twinge. Lying. That's all Katie was doing lately. Lying to her. She knew it was more then just a simple fall, for days- Katie had been acting completely opposite of how she normally would.

Jenny sighed sadly, and stepped forward, taking hold of Katie's now red wrist and examining it. She pushed the sleeve up a bit more, finding dozens of other bruises on her arm. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she glanced up at the sobbing blond.

"Katie," She whispered, voice cracking. "What _happened_?"

"No-" Jenny shook her head, immediately cutting her off.

"Bull. Tell me the truth Katie." She hissed, tone sharp and stern. Katie could still hear the 'motherly concern,' radiating from her. Katie had never heard Jenny be this strict with her before. She could feel her legs wobbling as she gripped onto the bed post beside her.

"I..." She froze, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Katie." She whispers. "Please."


	5. Set off

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. And a special thanks to Snowy Saku for his/her review. I really really enjoyed what you said, despite short length. Besides, few words go a long way. Also, there is no Ariana in this- I'm sorry, but I just didn't like her for some reason. Just..ugh. Kinda serves no purpose for me. No offense.**

**Five.**

"Katie." Her words are soft, pleading. "Please."

The blond swallows nervously, and resumes to chewing on her bottom lip. Her stomach does a somersault as she grips the bedpost tighter, knuckles turning a pale white.

"I--I have to finish pa-packing. You should go." She snaps, quivering. She can feel the intense stare from her step mother boring down on her, burning holes into her back. A sad, defeated sigh fills the room as Jenny backs away slowly.

"Fine."

Katie doesn't even turn around before the older woman has left. Once the door closes again, she lets out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding, and starts stuffing random things into her suitcase, not even caring anymore.

Then again, was there anything _left_ to care about?

--

Her heart hammered in her chest as she gripped tightly onto Alex's arms. In all the years they've traveled, Katie has desperately hated flying. It never used to be like this until the 911 attacks. That's when the real panic set in.

Oh well, only 5 hours and something or other minutes until they get there.

--

The hot sun beat down on them as they settled into their beach front home. Throwing her bags onto the bed she'd be sleeping in for the next few weeks, Katie sighed. What was she supposed to do now?

Brushing her bangs from her face, she slid her flip flops back onto her feet and headed down the steps and out the back door. Her body instantly began to heat up as she stepped into the sweet sand, the smell of crashing waves engulfing her. Once out far enough, she layed back and stared up at the bright blue sky, before she felt her eyes drift shut.

--

Her throat was dry, and her head was glistening with sweat as she tried desperately to push her body into a seated position. She lifted her head slowly, only for it to drop back down. She could hear voices a million miles away, but she couldn't make out who they were. Her eyes wanted desperately to open, yet at the same time, stay closed. She felt her heart rate speed up as she began coughing, leaning over to vomit in the sand.

She had no idea what had come over her, but the panic set in, and the fimiliar sensation of not being able to breathe hit her hard. She could vaguely feel someone picking her up and moving her, but she was too weak to tell who. She couldn't even utter a single word, all she knew was that she wanted to die at this very moment in time.

--

"You had quite a show back there." She heard as her eyes fluttered open. Jenny sat in front of her, holding out a glass of water. Katie sat up slowly, taking it. Taking a long sip, she swallowed and looked down into the glass, the clear liquid staring back up at her.

"Your father, brother and I were in a panic. We couldn't find you, and then when we did you were dehydrated and unconscious. A local doctor stopped by, said you should stay out of the sun for a few days, drink plenty of water, and rest. He also," She paused, taking the blond's arms and pushing the sleeves up. "Showed me the bruises. Said there were more on your back and stomach too."

Sucking in a sharp breath, she feels the tears nipping at her eyes and scoffs bitterly.

"I-" Jenny immediately cuts her off, tone sharp and serious.

"Don't lie to me Katie." She snaps, eyes boring into the young girl's.

Katie looks away, brushing the hot tears away that have fallen down her cheeks. Jenny takes the young girl's hand, holding it gently in hers. "Tell me. Please."

"I..." She squeezes her eyes shut, shaking her head violently. "I can't."

"Please Katie!" Jenny pleads, voice cracking as tears of her own fall down.

"I--He.." She stops abruptly, standing to her feet. "No." She whispers. "I...I sai-said no."

Jenny knows what's coming, but she asks anyway. The fear is weighing down on her, crushing her. "What did you say no to Katie?"

A small whimper elicits from her throat as she slides down, back pressed against the side of the bed. She buries her face in her knees that have been drawn up to her chest and sobs softly. Jenny stands, and then sinks down to where she's eye-level with Katie. Cupping her chin lightly, she lifts it and turns so they're locking eyes again.

Jenny sucks in a sharp breath this time, the pain in Katie's eyes almost too much to handel. "What did you say no to?" She manages, her voice raspy. "Did someone hurt you Katie?"

A nod is all she gets, and though it's not verbal, she still feels as if someone punched her in the gut. The air leaves Jenny's lungs immediately and as much as she doesn't want too, she finds the words slipping from her mouth before she can stop them.

"What did he do to you Katie?"

She whimpers again, tears falling down faster as she finally lets the truth escape.

"H-He r-raped m-me."


	6. This conspiracy

**Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Decided I'd get in one last chapter before I have to head out for the weekend. And then when I come back I'm loaded with a pile of shitty ass homework. Lovely, isn't it? Not.**

**Six.**

She wasn't even aware she'd fallen asleep until the sunlight streamed in through the windows, forcing her eyes to open. She groaned softly, and swallowed. Looking around, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and then jumped slightly as she found Jenny still asleep, beside her. She noticed why she hadn't been able to sit up, because the older woman's arm was draped over Katie's torso, keeping her in place.

Sliding carefully from her grasp, she ran a hand through her tousled hair and disappeared from her room, into her conjoining bathroom to get ready. A good majority of the bruises had begun to fade, but they were definitely still noticeable. Sighing in annoyance, she quickly started her shower and stepped in.

She hoped that today would at least be a little bit better.

--

Someone knew, _she_ knew. As her eyes rested on the woman sitting across from her, she froze. She'd almost completely forgotten that Jenny knew her secret. Adverting her eyes, she glanced down at the food on her plate, pushing it away. She no longer had an appetite.

Excusing herself, she disappeared quietly, pleading silently that Jenny wouldn't tell her father or brother. After all, that was the _last_ thing she needed right now. More people knowing.

--

The streets of Peurto Rico weren't surprisingly crowded. At least, not as she'd expected them to be. Brushing her bangs from her face, she gave a small smile to the sales woman at a booth, and then continued looking. She hadn't realized she'd bumped into anyone until they were both on the ground. Groaning in pain, she sat up slowly to find who it was she bumped into.

She froze, unsure if she was still even breathing. In front of her was Alex. Her brother. She'd sure he would still be at the house, or even at the beach- but not walking down the streets of Peurto Rico. He looked surprised, and a little relieved as he noticed her. Grinning, he helped her to her feet and brushed off his shorts.

"Bout' time I found you." He snapped.

Damn.

"Yeah." She whispered, weakly.

"You okay? You've been a little...out of it for awhile now."

"I...I'm fine." She stutters, giving him a small smile. He eyed her suspiciously, and nodded.

"So uh, I came to find you because Jenny wanted to have a 'family meeting.'" He snapped, using air quotes. Chuckling slightly, he draped an arm around his tense sister and headed for the house.

What he didn't know, was that he'd be in for a big surprise. One, that Katie wasn't so sure she'd be able to express quite yet.

--

"Katie." Jenny snapped, motioning for Alex to head to the table and give them time alone. He did as told, and Katie could feel her stomach turning and the nerves rushing to her almost immediately.

"You have to tell him. Tell _them_." She whispered, knowingly.

She bit down hard on her lip, brushing away a stray tear.

"Jenny." She choked out. "Pl-Please. Please don't make me tell."

"Katie, you have too. They _need_ to know. The sooner, the better."

"I-I will ju-just no-not no-now. Please, Jenny. I--I don't want this trip to be ruined."

Sucking in a sharp, deep breath, Jenny nods slowly.

"Fine. But either you tell them before the trip is over, or I do."


	7. Cold Confessions

**Note: Sorry it's been forever and a day since I've updated. I've been so loaded with work, it's not even funny. But I figure I'd squeeze in a short little update before I go out to dinner for my daddy's birthday! :D Enjoy! Oh, and review please.**

**Seven.**

Swallowing, Katie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. That she was about to tell them what happened to her. She felt her heart drop in her chest as she adverted her eyes to her lap, where her hands rested.

She sucked in a sharp breath as she glanced up at her brother. His concerned eyes landed onto hers, and she could practically feel him reading into her soul. She knew he was aware something was off. He _always_ knew when she was upset. It was one of the things that, at this moment, she hated about him. She hated right now, how close they were, and could be. She hated that he could read her like a book and knew her insecurities. God, it was like he was her _boyfriend_ or something instead of her brother!

She could feel her eyes well up with hot tears, threatening to roll down her cheeks. Jenny glanced over at her, then at Alex, then back at her, and gave her hand a small squeeze. It was a silent way of letting Katie know she was there for her.

Sniffling, she opened her mouth to speak. Oliver's head snapped up immediately, surprised at the small, quiet voice coming from his daughter. "There's so-some-something you should kn-know." He nodded, encouraging her to continue. She bites down hard on her lip as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"I can't do it." She whispered, her voice cracking as the tears fall from her eyes. Jenny sighs sadly, and even without looking at her, Katie knows. Katie knows the look on her face, the tone of her voice, everything- is unhappy and disappointed, yet at the same time, understanding.

"Katie you _have_ to." Jenny spats back, in the same soft tone. Both men across from them, stare in confusion. Glances are shared as they try intently to listen to what on earth these woman are saying.

"Please." Katie chokes out. "Please, don't ma-make me. You tell them..pl-please."

Licking her lips, Jenny ran a hand through her hair and nodded slowly.

What was she getting herself into?

--

The reactions of the two men were as to be expected. Katie lay in her bed, listening intently to the raging family members as Jenny tries to calm them. No use, she snaps silently to herself. They won't stop, they're too riled up.

How awesome.

--

"How could you not tell me sooner?" Oliver shouts, turning his attention to Jenny. Jenny's eyes go wide, almost immediately, and shoots back an answer, in the same angry tone as Oliver's.

"Well excuse me for only knowing about this a mere few days ago! I wasn't about to go behind Katie's back and break a promise, lord knows I've done that enough times!"

"This isn't about breaking promises Jenny! This is about my daughter's safety!" He snaps, pointing toward the staircase as an indication as to where the young blond was.

Alex groaned in annoyance and before Jenny could manage to reply again, he stepped in between the two. "Will you guys stop it! It's not about promises, or who knew first! It's about Katie, and how she's going to deal with this! How she _is_ dealing with this. You both need to stop taking it out on each other and focus on helping her heal! Your fighting only makes things worse!"

Both adults freeze, staring at him for a few moments before looking back at one another. Sighing in unison, they watch as Alex speaks up again, this time in a much calmer voice.

"Dad, don't blame Jenny for not telling you sooner. Chances are, Katie's known about this longer then any of us could even imagine, and the fact she even told Jenny- is surprising. I think we all know how closed off she can get, and with something like this...well, she probably felt ashamed, not to mention scared. Jenny, you knew and you should have at least told my dad then. It shouldn't matter about promises, or about getting Katie on your side, it should be about her safety and that alone. Now I'm going to let you two talk while I try and speak to Katie. That is, if she'll let me."

Walking away, the two adults watched until the only thing left was the sound of footsteps before they turned to one another and said the one thing they could think of.

"I'm sorry."

--

Katie sat up in bed, clutching her sheets to her body as Alex entered her room. She'd heard everything. She snapped back to reality when he grew closure. His steps were light, but cautious, not wanting to alarm her or have her close off anymore then she already has.

She looks up at him, as if seeing him for the first time, and blinks until she's managed to return to the right mind-set. Still slightly dissociated, she leans forward, absentmindedly wrapping her arms around him as she buries her face in his shoulder. He rubs her back comfortingly as she cries silently.

Well, that's one way to get her to open up.


	8. About Falling

**Note: Sorry for the delay, I'm swamped. Unfortunately, this story is ending now. Meaning, this is the **_**last**_** chapter. Not because I don't want to keep writing it, because I do- just merely because It's how I pictured it to end, plus I never have the time anymore. But please, for fellow readers- put up AU PAIR stories. So far there's only mine, and I'd love to read more. :D But thank you to all who have read and reviewed- I'd be nowhere without you guys! This chapter may be sucky, and I'm sorry- but like I said, my inspiration is zapped completely.  
**

**Eight.**

Her body is slick with sweat. She swallows the lump in her throat as she wipes her brow. Her body aches as she cries. Alex comforts her, and then not long after, her father and step mother enter.

She tenses abruptly. He feels it in the embrace. She sucks in a sharp breath and buries her face deeper into the nook of his neck, whispering sweet nothings under her breath. Alex grips onto her tighter, letting her know he's there. She whimpers slightly and then lets go from his embrace.

She wipes at her eyes and looks up at the two adults. They have expressions of fear and sorrow place upon them. Katie runs a hand through her hair and automatically looks away. It's too tough, too _terrifying_ to look at them.

It's something she can't and doesn't _want_ to face.

--

Her hands are damp with sweat and fear as she sits at the table. Her father and Jenny have discussed turning him in, but honestly Katie couldn't if she tried. Not only did she wipe away the physical evidence, but she doesn't even _know_ who it was that did this.

Not that she'd want too.

Jenny sits beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. Katie tries her best not to cringe from the contact, but does anyway. It's still hard for her, weeks later after the attack. It's still hard to sleep at night without nightmares, to go through her day without constant wonder of who the _hell_ did this to her and why.

It's just merely Katie's thoughts and no matter how much she wanted, she couldn't change them.

--

Jenny watches as Katie reluctantly enters her bedroom. She stops folding the clothes and looks at her intently, curious as to what she's doing in here at this time of night. Katie gives off a slight smile and speaks. It's not much, but it's enough to get the meaning across.

"Thanks."

--

Next, is her father. He's sat upon the chair in his office. Well, the office of the house they're staying in on vacation. Katie smiles again, and steps inside. The door shuts lightly behind her. He looks up, and grins widely.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?"

Katie sucks in a breath, wipes her palms on her jeans, and speaks. Her voice is still soft.

"Good. Well, not _completely_," She adds, chuckling. He grins wider, glad to see his daughter smiling and laughing again. "But, I'm better." She continues. "I just uh, I just wanted to say thanks. I..I'm glad you know, that you're here.." He nods, understandingly and holds out his arms.

She chuckles again and lets him sweep her into his grasp. She inhales his scent and rests her head on his shoulder. Her father is just might be the best man she's ever met.

--

Her brother is sitting in his room, face planted in front of a laptop. She steps in, like she had the other two rooms, and waits for him to notice her. He does, shortly after, and turns-watching as she stands there.

"I just wanted to say, thank you." She whispers, voice cracking. "It seems like these past few days, you're the only one who hasn't freaked out or lost their mind." He laughs too, making her smile again.

"Well," He snaps, clearing his throat. "That's what family's for, right?"


End file.
